Was das Grinsen alles verraten kann
by alluju
Summary: Ein Gespräch.


**Autor:            **Alluju

**Rating****:           **PG

**Kategorie****:**    S, R (S/J)

**Staffel:           **Mitte 4. oder später 

**Spoiler:          **Kein Ende in Sicht / Window of Opportunity, ein Wenig Gipfeltreffen / Divide and Conquer 

**Inhalt:            **Ein Gespräch 

**Anmerkung**: Diese FF ist wirklich nur ganz kurz und nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen. Ich wusste allerdings nicht, wie ich weiterschreiben sollte und deshalb habe ich das "Ende" einfach so gelassen, wie es jetzt ist. Vielleicht schreibe ich mal eine Fortsetzung. Hängt alles vom Feedback ab. Damit wären wir auch schon beim Thema: FEEDBACK!!!!!!! Bitte, schreibt mir was. Irgendwas, Hauptsache ich weiß, dass sich überhaupt jemand meinen Kram durchliest! 

**Disclaimer:**   Alle Stargate SG-1 Charaktere sind Eigentum von Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp und Showtime Networks Inc.

**Was das Grinsen alles verraten kann**

"Carter, kann ich Sie mal kurz stören?"  
"Einen Moment, Sir. Ich bin hier gleich fertig."  
"Was bauen Sie denn da schon wieder?"  
"Ach, ich habe nur versucht, den Reaktor umzubauen, weil..."  
"Carter, wir haben seit heute Urlaub. Schon vergessen?"  
"Ich weiß, Sir, aber das musste noch dringend erledigt werden."  
"Aber nicht im Urlaub, Carter."  
"Warum wollten Sie mich sprechen, Sir?"  
"Über unseren Urlaub."  
"Nein, ich werde nicht mit Ihnen nach Minnesota fahren!"  
"Hey, woher wussten Sie, dass ich Sie das fragen wollte?"  
"Weil Sie mich immer fragen, wenn wir Urlaub haben, ob ich mit Ihnen zum Angeln nach Minnesota fahre."   
"Oh, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen."  
"Ach wirklich?"  
"Warum grinsen Sie so?"  
"Ich grinse doch gar nicht!"  
"Natürlich grinsen Sie!"  
"Tu ich nicht!"  
"Tun Sie doch!"  
"Sie sind doch der, der hier ständig grinst."  
"Was? Gar nicht wahr!"  
"Natürlich. Und man weiß nie, warum Sie grinsen, Sir."  
"Man weiß immer, warum ich grinse!"  
"Sie geben also zu, dass Sie immer grinsen?"  
"Äh, nein... na gut, dann grinse ich eben ab und zu mal..."  
"Ab und zu?"  
"Gut, öfters mal, aber nicht ständig."  
"Aha!"  
"Aber man weiß immer, warum!"  
"Nein, Sir, das weiß man nicht."  
"Nennen Sie mir ein Beispiel!"  
"Ähm, okay. Erinnern Sie sich noch an diese Zeitschleife, in der Sie und Teal'c gefangen waren?" "Oh ja, zu gut."  
"Jedenfalls haben Sie gegrinst, als Sie genüsslich ihren Haferschleim gegessen haben. Ich habe Sie sogar gefragt, warum, aber Sie haben mich nur weiter angegrinst und nichts gesagt."   
"Wirklich? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen..."  
"Also, warum haben Sie damals gegrinst, Sir?"  
"Ähm,... nur so..."  
"Schlechte Lüge, Colonel!"  
"Das war nur so daher gegrinst, Carter."  
"Man grinst nicht nur daher, Colonel! Man hat immer einen Grund, warum man grinst."  
"Ach Carter!"  
"Also habe ich Recht, dass man bei Ihnen nie weiß, warum Sie grinsen?"  
"Nein!"  
"Dann sagen Sie den Grund für Ihr Grinsen nach der Zeitschleife und ich glaube Ihnen."  
"Ähm, ich kann Ihnen den Grund nicht sagen, Carter!"  
"Warum nicht, Sir?"  
"Es... es ist mir zu peinlich."  
"Ach, dem großen Colonel O'Neill ist tatsächlich etwas peinlich?"  
"Da brauchen Sie gar nicht so hämisch zu lachen!"  
"Oh, entschuldigen Sie mich, Sir! Es ist nur eine seltsame Vorstellung."  
"Außerdem ist es zu persönlich."  
"Warum zu persönlich?"  
"Das ist Privatsache, Carter."  
"Darf ich wenigstens raten?"  
"Ich wüsste nicht was das bringen sollte, Carter!"  
"Bitte, Colonel! Sie wollten doch, dass ich mich ablenke und nicht immer arbeiten soll."  
"Na gut, Sie werden sowieso nicht drauf kommen."  
"Okay, Sie haben so gegrinst, nachdem Daniel gefragt hatte, ob Sie nicht während der Zeitschleife auf dumme Ideen gekommen sind. Also muss es etwas damit zu tun haben."   
"Da gibt es dann allerdings viele Möglichkeiten, Carter."  
"Stimmt. Aber lassen Sie mir doch den Spaß!"  
"Nur zu! Ich werde Sie nicht aufhalten."  
"Gut. Es ist also persönlich, peinlich und verboten, was Sie getan haben."  
"Ja."  
"Sind Sie vielleicht nackt durch die Basis gerannt?"  
"Carter! Wie kommen Sie denn auf so was?"  
"Na ja, es passt auf die Situation. Also nicht?"  
"Nein! Um Gottes Willen, so peinlich nun auch wieder nicht!"  
"Hätte ich Ihnen auch nicht zugetraut."  
"Carter, geben Sie es auf! Sie werden nicht drauf kommen."  
"Warten Sie mal, mir ist da gerade was eingefallen!"  
"Und was?"  
"Nachdem Daniel Sie das gefragt hat, haben Sie erst mich angesehen und dann gegrinst."  
"Ja und?"  
"Es muss also etwas mit mir zu tun haben! Habe ich recht?"  
"Ähm ... nein. Also ich werd' dann jetzt mal ..."  
"Nein, halt! Es hat also mit mir zu tun, ist persönlich, peinlich und ... verboten."  
"Carter, hören Sie schon auf. Bitte!"  
"Oh mein Gott... Da gibt es ja nur eine Möglichkeit! Sagen Sie nicht, dass es das ist, was ich denke, was Sie getan haben!"   
"Ähm... ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen, Carter. Und ich muss jetzt auch wirklich gehen!"  
"Sie haben es also getan!"  
"Äh..."  
"Wieso, Sir?"  
"Denken wir gerade an das selbe?"  
"Ich denke schon, Sir."  
"So, an was denken wir denn?"  
"Na, dass wir... na ja, eben das, was wir nicht tun dürfen, weil es uns in unserer militärischen Position verboten ist."   
"Aha..."  
"Habe ich recht? Sir?"  
"Ich werde jetzt gehen, Carter."  
"Nein, ich möchte eine Antwort von Ihnen!"  
"Ich hätte erst gar nicht davon anfangen dürfen. Es tut mir leid!"  
"Also, jetzt bin ich echt... Ich glaub', ich muss mich hinsetzen!"  
"Verdammt, ich hätte wirklich nicht damit anfangen dürfen!"  
"Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung. Wir haben uns also geküsst?"  
"Ja."  
"Und wo, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
"Im Kommandoraum."  
"Was? Hat es jemand gesehen?"  
"Ähm, ja."  
"Wer?"  
"Ach, nur das übliche Personal, ein paar Techniker oder so und... General Hammond."  
"Was? Wir haben uns vor General Hammond geküsst?"  
"Ja, aber ich kann Sie beruhigen. Direkt danach hat der Tag wieder von vorne angefangen. Er hatte keine Chance irgendetwas zu sagen."   
"Ja, es ist mir schon klar, dass er das sowieso nicht mehr gewusst hätte."  
"Ja, davon bin ich ausgegangen."  
"Aber warum haben wir uns geküsst?"  
"Na ja, eigentlich habe mehr ich Sie geküsst."  
"Also wie denn nun, Sir?"  
"Ich habe Sie damit überrascht. Ich kam einfach auf Sie zu und habe Sie geküsst."  
"Ich glaube ich komme hier nicht mehr mit."  
"Aber Sie schienen nicht abgeneigt von meiner Aktion. Jedenfalls haben Sie sich nicht gewehrt. Ganz im Gegenteil!"   
"Das glaube ich Ihnen."  
"Was? Wie meinen Sie das?"  
"Ach, Sir! Sie wissen genau, wie ich das meine!"  
"Ah, Sie spielen auf diese eine Sache vor ein paar Wochen an, ich versteh' schon."  
"Deshalb nehme ich es Ihnen auch nicht übel, dass Sie es getan haben."  
"Hey, letztendlich haben wir es beide getan, Carter."  
"Ich hätte zu gerne General Hammonds Gesicht gesehen!"  
"Ich denke, er sah ganz schön geschockt aus."  
"Ja, kann ich mir vorstellen, Sir"  
"Tja..."  
"Sir?"  
"Carter?"  
"Wie war es? Der Kuss, meine ich?"  
"Oh, es war einfach unglaublich, Carter!"  
"Wie unglaublich?"  
"Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie würden auf diesen Moment ganze vier Jahre warten. Und mit einem Mal wird dieser Traum Wirklichkeit. Man bringt alles in diesem Moment ein, was einem schon lange auf den Herzen lag. Einfach unglaublich!"   
"Schade, dass Sie es mir nicht zeigen können."  
"Ich könnte, Carter."  
"Sie vergessen die Überwachungskameras, Sir."  
"Ja, aber wir haben Urlaub und sollten eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr hier sein."  
"Sondern in Minnesota, oder wie?"  
"Zum Beispiel."  
"Nein, Sir."  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Es würde so viel verändern."  
"Na und?"  
"Nichts na und! Es steht einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel. Sie wissen das genauso gut wie ich, Sir!"  
"Ja, ich weiß, aber was soll ich denn machen? Ich habe keine Lust mehr jeden Tag alles unterdrücken zu müssen!"   
"Ich doch auch nicht."  
"Na also!"  
"Aber es geht trotzdem nicht!"  
"Ich frage mich wie wir die kommenden Wochen, Monate oder Jahre überstehen wollen, wenn das so weiter geht, Carter. Außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass unser kleines Geheimnis noch lange geheim bleibt."  
"Wieso?"  
"Teal'c, Janet und Anise wissen es schon, das ließ sich ja leider nicht vermeiden. Wer weiß, wann hier mal ein Gerücht durch die Basis geht, oder General Hammond merkt, dass es nicht mehr so wie früher zwischen uns beiden ist. Was dann, Carter?"   
"Ich weiß es nicht, Sir!"  
"Ich weiß nur, dass ich es riskieren würde."  
"Wirklich?"  
"Ja, wirklich."  
"Und warum?"  
"Warum!?"  
"Ja, warum?"  
"Verdammt, das liegt doch auf der Hand!"  
"Ich will es hören, Sir!"  
"Sie wissen es doch aber schon längst, Carter."  
"Ich will es trotzdem hören."  
"Ich würde es riskieren, weil..."  
"Weil?"  
"Weil ich Sie liebe, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."  
...  
"Carter?"  
"Ich wollte nur den Moment genießen, Sir."  
"Ich würde ihn gerne anders genießen."  
"Glauben Sie mir, ich auch. Es ist wirklich schade, dass es ausgerechnet uns verboten ist, uns zu lieben."   
"Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie mich auch lieben?"  
"Aber das wissen Sie doch schon längst, Sir."  
"Ich will es hören, Carter!"  
"Ja, ich liebe Sie auch, Sir!"  
...  
"Sehen Sie, jetzt grinsen Sie wieder!"  
"Ja, aber diesmal gibt es auch wirklich einen Grund. Das können Sie jetzt nicht abstreiten!"  
"Okay, Sie haben gewonnen! Sie haben immer einen Grund, wenn Sie grinsen."  
"Was ist nun mit Minnesota? Es würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn Sie mitkommen würden."  
  
Ende?


End file.
